A motion program for driving a control target is conventionally known.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-242054 (patent document 1) discloses a robot language processing device as a device for processing an operation program, which is the motion program. The robot language processing device stores the operation program in which target position data of an industrial robot is described by a movement order. The robot language processing device three-dimensionally displays graphically a trajectory of a distal end of a robot arm that moves according to the operation program.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 6-138934 (patent document 2) discloses a tool path displaying method of a numerical value control device. The numerical value control device displays a path of a tool driven by a servo motor of an X axis and a servo motor of a Y axis on an XY plane. The path of the tool displayed by the numerical value control device includes two types. One is an ideal path that complies with the program. The other is the actual path of the tool, which has an error from the ideal path. The numerical value control device displays a programmed motion component in one time for the actual path of the tool, and displays in an enlarged manner an error component at a large magnification of, for example, twenty thousand times. The numerical value control device displays the actual path of the tool overlapping the display of the ideal path, or replacing the display of the ideal path for an erroneous portion.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-242054    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 6-138934